The present invention relates generally to magnification viewers and more specifically to optical viewers worn by those who require magnification and freedom of hand movement.
Certain work environments require that a person""s head be held in a static position for long periods of time while delicate and finite tasks are performed. Some of these tasks include, but are not limited to, microsurgery, dentistry, microbiology, pathology, criminal science and fine assembly work. These tasks require that the work remain low and in front of the person. Without an apparatus that will allow a person to hold his or her head at a natural level, it is the natural tendency of the person to hunch the shoulders and/or bend over to get closer to the object being operated on. It is well known that the nature of these tasks and the physical demands they place on the neck and or the entire optical loupes. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows the user to simply change the magnification, the inclination or declination, and the working distance.
The present invention presents a magnification viewer comprising magnification loupes, a plurality of adjustment members, and a mount for attaching the viewer to spectacles. This embodiment of the invention can further include a light mount for attaching a light to the magnification viewer.
Another embodiment of the present invention presents a magnification viewer that comprises at least one magnification loupe, an adjustment member, and a mount for attaching the viewer to spectacles. This embodiment of the invention can further include a light mount for attaching a light to the magnification viewer.
An additional embodiment of the present invention presents a magnification viewer that comprises a pair of magnification loupes, at least one adjustment member, and a mount for attaching the viewer to spectacles. This embodiment of the invention can further include a light mount for attaching a light to the magnification viewer.
A further embodiment of the present invention presents a magnification viewer comprising magnification loupes, a first adjustment member between the loupes such that the interpupillary distance can be adjusted, a second adjustment member for adjusting the magnification of the loupes, a third adjustment member for adjusting the declination of the loupes, a fourth adjustment member for changing the working distance of the loupes, a fifth adjustment member for changing the convergence of the loupes, a light attachment mount, and a mount for attaching the viewer to spectacles.
A still further embodiment of the present invention shows a magnification viewer that comprises a magnifying means, an adjustment means for adjusting aspects of the viewer, a light means, and a mounting means for attaching the viewer to spectacles. The adjustment means of the present invention adjusts aspects of the viewer wherein the aspects of the viewer are chosen from the following group: convergence, interpupillary width, magnification, declination, or working distance.
The present invention also encompasses a method of using the magnification viewer including the steps of: mounting the magnification viewer to spectacles, placing the spectacles on the person""s face, and adjusting aspects of the viewer. Again, the aspects of the viewer that are adjusted are chosen from the following group: convergence, interpupillary width, magnification, declination, or working distance.
An alternate method of using the present invention is also described herein. This alternate method includes the steps of mounting the magnification viewer to spectacles, placing the spectacles on a person""s face, adjusting the magnification of the viewer, adjusting the interpupillary width, adjusting the declination, adjusting the working distance, and adjusting the convergence.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnification viewer that is adjustable in various aspects without the need to replace portions of the viewer.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a magnification viewer that allows a user""s head to remain in a resting posture while providing magnification to the user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a magnification viewer that is comfortable and easily adjusted by the user.